everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Schicksal
Damien Schicksal is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He is the adopted son of the Devil. He has taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil. Dami is a childish demon who's an excellent cook, avid fanfiction reader and writer, and melodramatic cinnamon roll who has a tendency to run like hell away from socializing. He's also described as someone who switches between a peaceful way of speaking, to an energetic one, to yelling for no good reason. His nickname is Dami, often used by his friends. If he had some I mean. Very much a WIP! Character Personality Dami's personality is hard to describe but for the most part, he's peaceful and pretty much adorable. This nature also makes him a bit childish and rather bratty. Dami is also rather reclusive, keeping to himself most of time. He is pretty dramatic though, making a big fuss about things. Dami can also be described as humorous and frustratingly irrational, both of which contributes to the childish aspect. Finally, he's a bit of a romantic, which ties into his dramatic qualities which results in... quoting Shakespeare. TBA REDOING Appearance Dami is somewhat of a beanpole at first glance. He is around 6'3" and still growing. He is also on the skinnier side due to malnourishment, but he is not underweight. His metabolism is in the middle, and he does like food which results in him slowly gaining back weight. For his pigmentation, Dami has extremely pale skin. Like his biological sister, the ends of his limbs fade into black, and into smoke at his fingers or toes. Unlike his sister, his arms and legs do not turn reddish before fading into smoke. There is no explanation for why this happened. His build would be describe as lean and with malnourished muscle, not a lot though. Dami is definitely not macho, he's on the lankier side. He is also rather strong at the moment which is a big improvement from being so sickly in his old life. Dami dislikes most physical activity however he has to do a lot of running from social gatherings and his sister. Dami has long arms and legs, always splattered with some sort of scar or cooking ingredient. His limbs protrude awkwardly from his body, assisting in his clumsiness, but also his rather quick getaways. Dami's face is rather angelic, playing into more and more irony. His cheekbones are rather high, and you could literally cut your hand on them. His jaw is a bit angular, but not as sharp as the afore mentioned. Unlike his sister, he has regular teeth, which can be seen when he smiles, which is often. Also unlike Desi, Dami genuinely smiles, usually at an inside joke. He has floppy/shaggy black hair that's usually messed up or styled with water. When waking up, he has an exttreme case of bedhead. Very few streaks of bold red slash through his hair, unlike his sister who looks like she shampooed with blood. She might've actually. His eyes are a striking shade of aqua, framed by long thick lashes. Unlike his sister's they do not contain the same sort of maniacal fire, but always a humorous twinkle. The color also contrasts a lot with his overall appearance. Dami's eyes are what he likes most about his appearance. Also like his sister, he has black horns and bloodred devil wings. However, his horns are smaller and his wings has about a 10 feet wingspan which is a few feet longer than Desi's. They however, stay unfurled unlike Desi. Dami rarely uses his wings unless forced to but they are in good shape. Hobbies He likes cooking and writing fanfiction. And reading, acting, and reciting Shakespeare. His choice of physical activity is running from parties and going to gourmet restaurants in a rush. He also dabbles in art. He has forged something once. To get money. And escape from his parents. It was decades ago, but to stay safe, he NEVER mentions it. Abilities TBA Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The story is literally two sentences long. I'm not even kidding How Does Damien Fit Into it? 'Viewpoint on Destiny' Relationships 'Family' Friends That sad moment when you realize you only have friends because of your sister. Acquaintances 'Enemies' Pet A phoenix named Foodie. More on this later. Romance 'Portrayers' The closest actor for Dami? Matt Bomer, who's known for his work on White Collar. But now he's too old to be playing a 15 year old so yeah... Of course Dami has pitch black hair with red streaks running through, his eyes are unaturally aqua, and is clean-shaven, but the basis of Matt fits Dami. Oufits Class-ic Schedule Links Dami is a part-time cook at The Eccentric Fanguys. Themes TBA Trivia *Dami's official orientation is somewhere along the lines of bisexual panromantic. However, he hasn't come out about his sexuality yet. *He is genderless, or agender. He prefers his pronouns to be he and his, because he just feels that way. *He is quite introverted, preferring to stay alone, except for a few choice people. On the rare occasion a stranger comes up to him, he would go into turtle manuever or ignore them. *So far his catchphrase would either be "Leave me alone" or "Omnomnom". *Dami has a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night and very quietly, prepare a lot of food. If he had a roommate, they would wake up in the morning to 6 stacks of waffles, a slab of babyback ribs, a strawberry shortcake, and truffle risoto. *Dami uses "Dammit" very frequently, but doesn't use any other profanity. Quotes Notes *Desi and Dami were blessed by a time-traveling Jason Grace because he is a pontifex. *This page is obviously not done because I'm lazy. Gallery Art Time! Not Actually Art Donut Squad Eyes.png|The only bit of round on him Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:Antagonists Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Demi af Category:Bi af Category:Work in progress